The present invention relates to the use of coated pigment granules in electrophotographic toners and developers, powder coating materials, and inkjet inks.
In electrophotographic recording processes a latent charge image is generated on a photoconductor. This latent charge image is developed by applying an electrostatically charged toner which is then transferred to, for example, paper, textiles, foils or plastic and is fixed by means, for example, of pressure, radiation, heat or the action of solvent. Typical toners are one- or two-component powder toners (also known as one- or two-component developers); also used are specialty toners, such as magnetic toners, liquid toners, latex toners, polymerization toners, and microencapsulated toners, based for example on wax.